Looking Back and Looking Forward
by xXOrangeCatXx
Summary: Emmaline is but a normal freshman in high school, that is until she begins to have the same dreams she did when he was a girl, and gets some visitors who she thought would never be seen again. Read as the border between fantasy and reality breaks, leaving Emmaline to put it back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I ran faster, not wanting her to catch me. I would have stood and fought, but she had a huge ass sword, and I didn't, So I simply kept running, my breath heavier. She called my name "Emmaline! You will be mine! Emmaline!" Over and over, it was getting quite annoying too. I knew why she was chasing me, I was the one thing she needed to take complete control, I was the power source of The Land. That was what I called it, for I wasn't sure of the true name. Some called it Wonderland, or the Land of Hearts.

This so called queen who was chasing me had been in control of the magical place, making strict laws and such. What she really needed to have power over The Land was me. I had made the mistake of standing up to her, but she noticed my glow was different than the others, and took me captive, telling me that she had been a fool simply waiting for my mother, but could simply take me instead. Or course, I had no idea what on earth she was talking about, I had simply wanted to save the beautiful creatures and people who lived here. Especially Matt. If anything ever happened to Matt, I don't know what I would do with myself, probably nothing at all. Matt is my best friend and always will be, I couldn't bear it if the queen got him.

She kept calling my name, trying to distract me from running, from getting away. My heart was pounding uncontrollably, trying to get oxygen to my body, but it simply wasn't enough. My legs were feeling fuzzy, as I had been running full speed for almost ten minutes now. I could hear her horses nearing, their hooves pounding the ground, causing it to shake with every step they took. I sped up my pace, gasping for breath now. I let out a small scream as I tripped on a rock in the ground, trying to get back up, but she was too close. "Emmaline!" she called, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, screeching out each word. "Emmaline! Emmaline!" Closer and closer she came, until she was so close I could feel her icy breath on my cheek.

"Emmaline!"


	2. Paranormal

Chapter 1

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock, my heart pounding wildly as I stood up to switch my alarm off. My dream had made my knees wobbly, and it was even hard to stand. I was still in shock from the unsettling dream. My feet touched the rough carpeting on my bedroom floor as I pressed the large button on the black clock, silencing the noisy thing. I remembered the face of the hideous looking queen, who had been chasing me, and I knew I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I quickly wandered astray from the thought, knowing it was just a dream, and nothing more. But a faint memory in the back of my mind, told me that this wasn't the first time I had dreamt of such things. I let out a small sigh, letting any memories of the dream casually slip out of my mind. I crept as quietly as I could down the dark wooden staircase that led into the kitchen.

The lights in the kitchen were on already, so I guessed that my nanny, Alice, was already awake. I walked into the kitchen; the smell of what would soon be my breakfast filled the air, and saw Alice cooking some eggs. "Good morning Emmy." She said plainly, looking up at me and offering a smile. I returned the gesture, despite that what I was feeling was anything but a smile, I went to sit at the dining table. But when I bent my knees I felt a sharp pain surge through my leg. I didn't make any noise, not wanting to worry Alice, as I was sure it was nothing major. But when I looked down I saw a large scab, slightly cracked and oozing out a bit of blood. I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a moment, telling myself it wasn't anything, only a dream. I finally reeled myself back in to reality, and out of my buzzing mind. I used my shirt to soak of the tiny amount of blood, holding it there with some pressure, wanting to make sure the bleeding stopped.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, though it still bothered me greatly none the less. When I was younger, that was what my dreams were like every night. I mean, not necessarily running from my doom, but I was in that world all the time. Wonderland, I called it, I would take naps just so I could be there all the time. It began to get more and more real though, like one day I Saw a cat outside my house that looked just like my cat in the castle. And the best thing that ever came from those dreams was Matt, he is, and always will be my best friend. Like I said, it wasn't always horrifying as that running was, until the red queen showed up. She was the one who destroyed the place, the one who almost took Matt.

Alice came in with a tray of food, and a small glass of milk, giving me one of her shining smiles that looked even more beautiful with the way the light reflected off her blonde hair. "Thanks Alice." I said, picking up a piece of toast, and taking a small bite. I wasn't very hungry after what had happened in my dream, or after looking at my knee. Thinking about it was making my stomach uneasy; I only hoped that Alice wouldn't notice, Alice noticed everything

I sighed, taking bites at everything on my plate until it was done, and I was so full I thought I was going to throw up. Feeling worse than before, I stood up and went up to my room, going to get ready for school. My routine wasn't much, just simple things like brushing hair, doing a small bit of makeup, getting dressed (of course). I had my own private bathroom that was a small room connected to my bedroom. You'd think since we have such a big house, I would have a huge three room bathroom, but I don't. Believe me Alice has offered to move all my stuff into the bigger three room bathroom, but I don't. Believe me Alice has offered to move all my stuff into the bigger bedroom, tons of times before, but I like my small room.


End file.
